Angriff der Borg, Teil I
Die Borg greifen erneut die Föderation an und Data hat zum ersten Mal Gefühle - aber leider nur negative. Zusammenfassung Teaser thumb|Das Pokerspiel der wichtigsten [[Physiker der Geschichte]] Auf dem Holodeck der Enterprise spielen Data, Stephen Hawking, Albert Einstein und Isaac Newton Poker. Hawking gewinnt das Spiel und kurz darauf ruft William Riker über Intercom roten Alarm aus. Auf der Brücke klärt Riker Captain Picard über die Situation auf. Der Außenposten Ohniaka III meldet, dass sie angegriffen werden. Picard bemerkt, dass der Posten unbedeutend sei und fragt, ob man weiß, wer der Angreifer sei. Doch seit dem Notruf sind alle Verbindungen getrennt. Sie treten in das Planetensystem ein. [[Bild:AbtrünnigeBorg Schiff.jpg|thumb|left|Das Borg-Schiff greift die Enterprise an.]] Ein unbekanntes Raumschiff befindet sich auch dort. Worf aktiviert die Waffen der Enterprise. Ihre Rufe werden nicht beantwortet. Als sie das Schiff erreichen, liegt es reglos im Raum, es greift den Außenposten nicht an. Riker behauptet, dass der Angriff schon abgeschlossen ist. Picard meint, dass das Schiff selbst angegriffen worden ist. Auf dem Planeten gibt es sehr starke elektromagnetische Interferenzen, Data kann nicht feststellen, ob sich auf der Station noch Lebensformen befinden. Riker fordert Worf und Data auf, ein Außenteam zu bilden. Riker, Worf und Data beamen zur Station. Dort wurde die gesamte Besatzung brutal getötet. Es waren 274 Menschen dort. Sie teilen sich, um vielleicht noch Überlebende zu finden, da die Tricorder durch die Interferenzen gestört werden. Riker fällt auf, dass die Computer unbeschädigt sind, die Angreifer scheinen nur an den Menschen interessiert gewesen zu sein. Data öffnet eine verschlossene Tür und hinter ihr erscheint plötzlich ein Borg. Akt I: Der Kampf thumb|Die Station auf Ohniaka III. Der Borg feuert auf Riker, Data erschießt ihn. Weitere Borg erscheinen, es kommt zu einem gefährlichen Kampf. Die Borg sind schnell und wendig. Das Raumschiff der Borg greift nun auch die Enterprise an, doch die Enterprise hält dem Beschuss stand und erwidert das Feuer. Als Riker einen Borg tötet, schwört ein anderer Borg Rache für ihn. Riker ist verwundert. Als Data von einem Borg angegriffen wird und er sich mit Händen wehrt, verzieht er sein Gesicht und wird wütend. Ein Borg identifiziert Data und daraufhin beamen die Borg auf ihr Schiff. Das Schiff entfernt sich von der Enterprise, welche das Schiff verfolgt. Doch das Borgschiff verschwindet in einem Lichtschein. Geordi La Forge registriert eine Art Subraumverzerrung an der Stelle, wo das Schiff verschwand. Doch er hat noch keine Erklärung dafür. Auf der Station ist Data erschrocken über seine erste Emotion, die Wut auf den Borg. thumb|left|Datas Wutausbruch. Riker berichtet in der Beobachtungslounge Picard das neue Verhalten der Borg. Sie sind schnell und aggressiv. Riker vergleicht das Verhalten der Borg mit dem der Klingonen, und sagt zu Worf, dass es nicht gegen ihn gehen sollte. Ebenfalls erzählt Riker von der Individualität der Borg. Der Borg, der Rache geschworen hatte, benutzte sogar die Ich-Form, was für die Borg mehr als ungewöhnlich ist, da sie durch das Borg-Kollektiv verbunden sind und keine Individualität besitzen. Worf bemerkt, dass die Borg sogar Namen besitzen. Deanna Troi fällt auf, dass der einzige Borg mit einem Namen Hugh war, der von der Enterprise vom Kollektiv befreit wurde. Beverly Crusher zieht des Schluss, dass Hugh etwas mit der Veränderung zu tun hat. Riker schließt mit den Worten, dass die Borg nicht daran interessiert waren, etwas zu assimilieren, sondern mehr mit der Vernichtung der Crew des Außenposten und des Außenteams beschäftigt gewesen zu sein. Picard fordert die Offizier in der Lounge auf, welches neue Ziel die Borg verfolgen. Worf soll die Sicherheit alarmieren, Riker soll herausfinden, wie das Borg- Schiff entkommen konnte und Picard wird das Sternenflottenkommando informieren. Geordi überprüft derweil das positronische Gehirn von Data, findet allerdings keinen Fehler. Data informiert Geordi, dass er seine erste Emotion erlebt hat. Doch Geordi zweifelt daran und fragt Data, wie er eine Emotion erkennen kann. Data stimmt zu, er hat keinen Bezug zu Emotionen. Er fordert Geordi auf, ein Wutgefühl zu beschreiben, doch Geordi kann Wut nicht erklären, ohne sich auf andere Emotionen zu beziehen. Beide finden keine Erklärung für die Emotion von Data. Data vermutet, dass er sich so weit entwickelt hat, dass er nun Zugriff auf Emotionen hat und in Zukunft noch weitere Gefühle empfinden wird. Akt II: Verteidigung gegen die Bedrohung thumb|Admiral Nechayev Admiral Nechayev meldet sich bei Picard und unterrichtet ihn, dass 15 Raumschiffe in den Sektor abkommandiert werden. Ihr Flaggschiff wird die [[USS Gorkon|USS Gorkon]] sein. Picard wird die Enterprise, [[USS Crazy Horse|USS Crazy Horse]] und die [[USS Agamemnon|USS Agamemnon '']] in einem Kampfverband befehligen. Sie befragt ihn auch über Hugh, warum er ihn nicht benutzt hat, die Borg zu vernichten. Picard begründet seine Entscheidung damit, dass sich Hugh entwickelt hat und zu einem Individuum geworden ist. Nechayev lässt sich davon nicht beeinflussen und weist Picard darauf hin, dass es seine Pflicht ist, die Bürger der Föderation zu schützen. Sie befiehlt ihm, bei der nächsten Gelegenheit die Borg zu vernichten, auch wenn sein Gewissen dagegen spricht. Data ist bei Deanna und bespricht mir ihr seine Erfahrung. Er versucht seit sechs Stunden eine Gefühlsreaktion zu erzeugen. Bei all seinen Versuchen, von erbauenden Opern bis zu erotischen Bildern, ist nicht passiert. Deanna fragt ihn, warum er nicht versucht, noch einmal wütend zu werden. Doch Data erwidert, dass Wut ein negatives Gefühl ist. Er mochte eine positive Erfahrung machen. Deanna wendet ein, dass kein Gefühl negativ oder positiv ist, sondern die Reaktion auf dieses Gefühl kann positiv, aber auch negativ sein. Data hingegen meint, dass es Gefühle gibt, die nie positives Handeln nach sich ziehen, zum Beispiel Hass und Eifersucht. Data befürchtet, dass er nur imstande ist, nur diese negativen Gefühle zu erfahren und dass er dadurch zu einer bösen Person würde. Deanna setzt sich neben ihn und erklärt, dass sie schon sehr lange zusammen dienen und sie daran zweifelt, dass, wenn Data sein Ziel erreicht ein Mensch zu werden, er kein böser wird. Data offenbart Deanna, dass er noch eine weitere Emotion fühlte, nachdem er den Borg umgebracht hatte: Vergnügen. Riker ruft auf der Brücke roten Alarm aus und befiehlt, alle Kampfstationen zu besetzen. Als Picard auf die Brücke kommt, informiert ihn Riker darüber, dass die New-Berlin-Kolonie berichtet, angegriffen zu werden. Kurz darauf berichtet Worf, dass die Kolonie ihren Notruf zurückgenommen hat, da sich das Schiff als ein Handelsschiff der Ferengi identifiziert. Riker beschwert sich, dass dies zum dritten Mal passiert sei und beendet den roten Alarm. Picard sagt Worf, dass er eine weitere Kopie der Schiffserkennungsprotokolle an die Kolonie senden soll. Picard vermerkt im Computerlogbuch, dass sie 16 Stunden auf Patrouille sind und kein weiterer Angriff der Borg stattgefunden hat, doch die Lage auf den Kolonien angespannt ist. Picard sieht sich eine Aufzeichnung von Hughs Untersuchung an, als Riker in seinen Raum kommt. Riker bringt dem Captain einen Bericht über Geordis Untersuchung zur Subraumverzerrung, die die Borg benutzt haben, um zu entkommen. Picard hält die Erklärung für zu wage. Als Riker sich rechtfertigen will, wird Picard zornig und verlangt Antworten, doch er entschuldigt sich kurz danach bei Riker. Er macht sich Vorwürfe, er hätte Hugh zur Vernichtung der Borg benutzen sollen. Riker erklärt, dass die Entscheidung Hugh gehen zu lassen, moralisch die richtige gewesen sei. Als Geordi das Holodeck betritt, sieht er Data, der mit dem Borg kämpft. Geordi wollte wissen, ob Data wieder im Dienst ist, denn er braucht ihn bei der Analyse des Borg-Schiffes. Data erklärt, dass er versucht, die Emotion wieder hervorzurufen. Er willigt ein, Geordi zu helfen, aber er will sein Experiment noch abschliessen. Geordi wartet. Data erhöht die Stärke des Borg bei jedem neuen Versuch, da er glaubt, dadurch die Emotion zu verursachen. Doch der Computer meldet, dass die Sicherheitsprotokolle dadurch verletzt würden und dies nicht möglich sei. Data bittet Geordi um seine Autorisation, da die Protokolle nur mit zwei Autorisationen deaktiviert werden können. Geordi befürchtet, dass der starke Borg Data umbringen könnte. Data argumentiert, dass nur durch Lebensgefahr, wie auf Ohniaka, die Emotion hervorgerufen werden kann. Geordi erwidert, dass dies nur ein Experiment sei, und Data dafür nicht sein Leben riskieren darf. Data meint allerdings, dass die Entdeckung einer Emotion das Ziel seines Lebens sei. Sie werden durch roten Alarm unterbrochen. [[Bild:Transwarpkanal.jpg|thumb|right|Die ''Enterprise ist im Transwarpkanal gefangen.]] Die MS-1-Kolonie wird angegriffen. Picard bemerkt, dass bei allen Angriffen der Borg die Enterprise das am nächsten stationierte Schiff ist. Als die Enterprise die Kolonie erreicht, entfernt sich das Borg-Schiff vom Planeten. Riker befiehlt, das Schiff sofort anzugreifen und Picard befiehlt, so nah wie möglich am Schiff unter Warp zu gehen. Doch bevor die Enterprise in Reichweite für die Phaser kommt, verschwindet das Schiff der Borg in der Subraumverzerrung. Die Enterprise wird auch in die Verzerrung gezogen. Als sie aus der Verzerrung herauskommen, fliegt das Borg-Schiff direkt auf sie zu. Es werden zwei Borg auf das Schiff gebeamt, doch sie werden kurz daraufhin getötet. Ein Besatzungsmitglied stirbt auch durch einen Treffer der Borg. Als sich die Lage beruhigt, bemerkt Worf, dass das Schiff der Borg weg ist. Ein Borg ist aber noch am Leben. Akt III: Die neuen Borg Beverly hat den Borg in der Arrestzelle untersucht und stellt fest, dass er noch sehr schwach ist. Auf die Frage, ob man ihn aufwachen kann, antwortet sie, dass es riskant sei und dass er sterben könne, dennoch befiehlt es Picard. Er wacht auf, Picard fragt ihn nach seiner Kennzeichnung, doch er sagt, er hat keine, sein Name ist Crosis. Er hat diesen Namen von der Eins. Crosis erklärt, dass die Borg nun keine minderwertigen biologischen Organismen mehr assimilieren, sondern sie vernichten sie. thumb|right|Der gefangene Borg- Crosis. Er weicht weiteren Fragen über die Eins aus, indem er die Möglichkeiten zum Töten der Klingonen und Menschen aufzählt. Auch als Picard bekannt gibt, er sei Locutus von Borg, gibt Crosis keine Antwort. Picard befiehlt Data, eine Analyse von Crosis durchzuführen. Crosis stellt fest, dass Data nicht wie die anderen ist, er muss nicht vernichtet werden. Die Borg werden ihn assimilieren. Doch Data verkündet, dass er dies nicht wünscht. Der Borg aktiviert daraufhin ein Gerät an seiner Hand und fragt ihn, ob Data schon einmal eine Emotion hatte. Data offenbart seine Wut auf Ohniaka III und sein Vergnügen darüber. Data fühlt sich durch den Borg bedrängt und wird unsicher, was durch das Gerät am Arm des Borg verursacht wird. Der Borg fragt Data, ob er denn noch einmal diese Empfindungen machen will, welche unethisch sind, da er sich am Tot eines anderen Lebewesens vergnügt hat, was Data bejaht. Crosis erkundigt sich, ob Data einen Freund hätte, und er antwortet, dass Geordi sein Freund sei. Crosis fragt nun, ob Data Geordi töten würde, um Emotionen zu empfinden. Data antwortet wieder mit ja. Geordi hat nun eine Erklärung für die Verzerrungen der Borg-Schiffe. Er hat die Theorie, dass die Borg im Subraum Transwarpkanäle geschaffen haben, in denen ein Schiff auf extrem hohe Warpgeschwindigkeit beschleunigt wird. Durch die Berechnung ihrer letzten Position, muss die Geschwindigkeit zwanzigmal so hoch sein wie der maximale Warp der Enterprise. Die Kanäle werden durch einen hochenergetischen Tachyonimpuls geöffnet. Während Geordis Erklärung, meldet Worf, dass ein Shuttle ohne Genehmigung gestartet ist. Es identifiziert sich nicht. Der Traktorstrahl wurde deaktiviert, das Shuttle kann damit nicht zurückgeholt werden. Geordi registriert einen Tachyonstrahl vom Shuttle die Besatzung des Shuttle will einen Transwarpkanal öffnen. Worf scannt Data und den Borg auf dem Shuttle. Das Shuttle verschwindet. Die Sensoren haben den Tachyonimpuls aufgefangen, sie können in kopieren. Die Enterprise fliegt in den Transwarpkanal. Sie kommen 65 Lichtjahre von der letzten Position entfernt aus dem Kanal. Picard befiehlt, nach dem Shuttle zu suchen, doch Worf kann keines finden. In der Nähe der Enterprise befinden sich Sternensysteme, worin sich Hinweise auf zwei verschiedene fortgeschrittene Zivilisationen, doch Geordi empfängt keine Lebenszeichen. Es wurde aber vor Kurzem mit Plasmawaffen geschossen. Riker findet die Energiesignatur des Shuttles, sie führt zu einem Planeten. EM-Interferenzen in der Atmosphäre des Planeten verhindern einen Scan. Beamen ist aber möglich. Picard befiehlt Riker mit einem gut bewaffneten Außenteam zur Landeposition des Shuttles, die anhand der Signatur festgestellt werden könnte, zu beamen. Akt IV: Ein alter Bekannter Als Riker und sein Außenteam auf dem Planeten ankommen, sehen sie nur das verlassene Shuttle. thumb|Das Gebäude der Borg. Keine Spur von Borg oder Data. Die EM-Interferenzen in der Atmosphäre stören auch die Tricorder, sie können nur 100 Meter weit scannen. Da es keine Bauten in der Nähe gibt, vermutet Riker, dass Data und Crosis in jede Richtung gegangen sein könnten. Als Picard Riker fragt, wie lange sie schon weg sind, prüft Riker dies am Shuttle, der Antrieb ist seit drei Stunden abgeschaltet. Daraufhin fragt Picard Geordi, wie weit sie in dieser Zeit gekommen laufen könnten. Geordi vermutet, dass Data zwar schnell, auch in unwegsamen Gelände, ist, doch der Borg nicht schneller ist als ein Mensch. Er schätzt, dass sie im Umkreis von etwa 15 bis 20 Kilometern um das Shuttle sein müssen. thumb|left|Das Innere des Gebäude. Picard entscheidet, dass Riker am Shuttle einen Kommandoposten einrichten soll, einen Suchplan ausarbeiten soll und weitere Außenteams heruntergebeamt werden. Dass Shuttle wird zu Untersuchung der näheren Umgebung genutzt und die besten Piloten sollen auf den Planeten gebeamt werden. Alles verfügbare Personal, inklusive Picard und Geordi, wird in vier-Mann Außenteams eingeteilt. An Bord der Enterprise wird nur eine Notbesatzung bleiben, Crusher wird der kommandierende Offizier der Enterprise. thumb|Data und Lore geben ihre Absicht bekannt, gemeinsam die Föderation zu vernichten. Picard weist Crusher ein, dass wenn die Borg angreifen, sie sofort zum Transwarpkanal fliegen soll, die Menschen auf dem Planeten sollen nicht hochgebeamt werden. Crusher soll zum Föderationsraum zurückfliegen. Riker hat zwölf Teams losgeschickt, als Picard am Kommandoposten ankommt. Sie gehen auf die Suche nach Data. Als sie auf einen Hügel klettern, ruft Deanna den Captain, und sie sehen ein Gebäude. Geordi kann das Innere des Gebäudes nicht scannen. Er glaubt nicht, dass es von den Borg erbaut wurde. Er findet eine Tür. Als sie das Innere betreten, sehen sie Fahnen. Deanna vermutet, dass es sich um einen Versammlungsort handelt und Picard denkt, dass er noch in Benutzung ist. Geordi bemerkt, dass er keine Energiesignale von den Lichtquellen auffängt. Picard bemerkt, dass das gesamte Gebäude abgeschirmt ist und deshalb nicht von den Sensoren empfangen wurde. Er befiehlt, es zu verlassen. In diesem Augenblick erscheinen viele schreiende Borg. Auf einem Podest erscheint ein Androide, Picard vermutet, dass es Data ist. Deanna widerspricht, es sei nicht Data. Der Androide stimmt ihr zu und Picard bemerkt, es ist Lore. Kurz danach erscheint Data neben Lore. Er verkündet, dass sie die Föderation vernichten werden. Hintergrundinformationen * In der Eröffnungssznene spielt Stephen Hawking in einem Poker-Spiel in einer holographischen Simulation sich selbst. Auf dem Set ließ er sich in den Maschinenraum der Enterprise bringen, fasste den Warpkern an und sagte "Ich arbeite daran". * Für das Verständnis dieser Doppelepisode sind die Kenntnisse einiger vorherigen Episoden von Vorteil, da die Verknüpfungen teilweise bis in die erste Staffel zurückreichen. ** "Das Duplikat" (Erster Auftritt von Datas bösem "Bruder" Lore) ** "Zeitsprung mit Q" (Erstkontakt mit den Borg durch Q) ** "Die ungleichen Brüder" (Data erfährt vom Emotionschip, den Lore schließlich stiehlt) ** "Ich bin Hugh" (Ein Borg auf der Enterprise, der zum Individuum wird) * Dies ist der erste Staffel-Cliffhanger ohne Guinan. Dialogzitate * Die Eröffnungsszene im Holodeck beim Pokerspiel von Hawking, Einstein, Newton und Data. Hawking: "Aber dann sagte ich, in diesem Bezugsrahmen hätte sich die Sonnennähe des Merkur in die entgegengesetzte Richtung verlagert." Einstein (lacht): "Eine wunderbare Geschichte!" Data: "Recht amüsant, Dr. Hawking" (zu Newton) "Sehen sie, Sir Isaac, dieser Witz beruht auf einem Verständnis der relativen Krümmung der Raum- Zeit. Wenn zwei nicht träge Bezugsrahmen in relativer Bewegung..." Newton unterbricht: "Sie brauchen mich nicht zu belehren, Sir. Ich habe die Physik erfunden. Der Tag, an dem mir dieser Apfel auf den Kopf fiel, war der bedeutungsvollste Tag in der Wissenschaft." Hawking: "Nicht schon wieder diese Apfelgeschichte." Data: "Die Echtheit dieser Geschichte wird allgemein bezweifelt." Newton: "Was, wie können sie es wagen?" Einstein: "Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt wieder weiterspielen, hm? Also, wo waren wir? Sie hatten Mister Datas Einsatz um vier erhöht, was bedeutet, ich muss zum Sehen... sieben bringen?" Newton: "Sie brauchen zehn zum Sehen. Bringen sie nicht mal eine simple Addition fertig?" Einstein: "Naja." Newton: "Ich weiß nicht einmal, warum ich überhaupt hier bin. Was hat das für einen Sinn dieses lächerliche Spiel zu spielen?" Data: "Wenn ich mit meinen Schiffskameraden Poker spiele, erweist es sich oftmals als nützliche Form die verschiedenen Facetten der Menschheit zu erforschen. Ich war neugierig zu sehen, wie sich drei der bedeutendsten Köpfe der Geschichte in diesem Rahmen verhalten würden. Bisher erwies es sich als ziemlich... erhellend." Einstein (zeigt auf seine Chips): "Und als profitabel." Newton: "Könnten wir das bitte zu Ende bringen?" (zu Hawking) "Sie müssen setzen!" Hawking: "Ich erhöhe auf fünfzig!" Newton: "Verdammt, ich passe!" Data: "Ich passe auch." Einstein: "Das Unsicherheitsprinzip wird ihnen jetzt nicht helfen, Stephen, hm. Alle Quantenfluktuationen im Universum werden die Karten in ihrer Hand nicht auswechseln. Ich gehe mit." (deckt seine Karten auf) "Ich glaube sie bluffen. Dieses Spiel werden sie verlieren." Hawking: "Irrtum, Albert." (deckt auf, hat vier Sieben) Einstein: "Tja..." * Data (zu Cosis, der in der Arrestzelle ist): "Ich wünsche nicht assimiliert zu werden." * Crusher (nachdem Picard sie eingewiesen hat): "Viel Glück, Jean-Luc!" Picard: "Viel Glück, Captian!" * Data (nachdem er neben Lore erscheint): "Die Söhne von Soong haben sich vereinigt und gemeinsam... werden wir die Föderation vernichten!" Links und Verweise Gaststars * Stephen Hawking als Professor Stephen Hawking * Jim Norton als Albert Einstein * Brian J. Cousins als Crosis * Richard Gilbert Hall als Bosus * Stephen James Carner als Tayar * John Neville als Isaac Newton * Natalija Nogulich als Vize-Admiral Alynna Nechayev ** Eva-Maria Miner Verweise USS Gorkon, Brooks (Admiral) Kategorie:Episode (TNG) en:Descent nl:Descent, Deel I